Une vérification de routine
by JLATS
Summary: La mission est simple. Voler jusqu'à l'antenne, pirater le signal, le dériver en partie sur Haven-ville, et revenir. Sans laisser de traces. Cependant... D'Arvit, pourquoi faut-il que les missions les plus banales soient toujours celles avec des imprévus ? /Holly Short one-shot/


_**Artemis Fowl one-shot :**_

 **Une vérification de routine**

* * *

Holly volait. Enfin, pas au sens propre du terme. En fait, elle était soutenue par des ailes électroniques qui s'agitaient dans les airs, solidement attachées dans son dos à sa combinaison. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas être capable de voler naturellement. Surtout qu'elle était une fée.

Dans les livres de contes pour humains qu'elle avait lus, on disait que les fées avaient toutes de magnifiques ailes. Cette déclaration l'avait fait sourire. Les humains se trompent énormément sur leur compte. Le Peuple des Fées n'est absolument pas comme ils l'imaginent.

Premièrement, il ne vit pas dans les forêts mais dans des villes souterraines, à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous Dublin, en Irlande.

Deuxièmement, les fées ne sont pas aussi inoffensives que les rumeurs le prétendent. Un véritable commando de Police avait été érigé à Haven, la capitale du Monde des Fées, et Holly elle-même avait été nommée première Capitaine féminine des FAR-FADets (les Fées Armées de Régulation et les Fées Armées de Détection) lorsqu'elle avait quatre-vingt-sept ans (ce qui est un âge très jeune pour être un elfe policière).

Et enfin, troisièmement, elles n'avaient pas d'ailes. Par contre, les technologies avancées qu'elles possédaient feraient pâlir n'importe quel humain. Holly esquissa un sourire en repensant à tout cela. Leur société doit rester secrète et ils y arrivent très bien jusqu'ici.

Artemis répétait souvent que les Irlandais savent inventer toutes sortes de choses pour justifier des événements anormaux. Par exemple, l'explosion soudaine d'une île, sûrement due à une fuite de gaz de l'unique petite habitation juchée sur ses rochers. En vérité, lors d'une mission à laquelle Holly avait participé, les FAR avaient éliminé un jeune kraken, qui menaçait de dévorer tous les marins du Royaume-Uni s'il grandissait encore.

Holly fut apaisée en repensant à tout cela et laissa ses muscles se décontracter tout en regardant sous elle la terre qui défilait à toute allure. Un enchaînement de couleurs brunes, vertes et noires prenait toute sa vue. Elle regarda à l'horizon et aperçut un petit village briller dans la lueur du soleil couchant. Elle aurait pu le survoler sans problème car elle avait enclenché son bouclier d'invisibilité, mais elle préféra contourner les habitations en virant sur la droite.

Elle adorait voler. Et comme ses missions ne le lui permettaient pas toujours, elle s'autorisa quelques pirouettes dans le ciel assombri. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux pour apprécier le sentiment de vertige, son casque émit un petit son répétitif. Elle ignora un moment l'icône de téléphone clignotant sur l'écran de sa visière, puis se résolut à répondre à l'appel.

\- Capitaine Holly Short à l'appareil. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Erwan ? répondit-elle d'une voix sans ménagement.

\- Oh, euh, je... Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? Demanda faiblement une voix de jeune recrue.

\- Votre nom s'affiche sur ma visière lorsque vous m'appelez, expliqua Holly en retenant un soupir.

\- Ah…! Fit Erwan. Je… Tout se passe bien pour la mission ? Poursuivit-il précipitamment.

\- Tout se déroule parfaitement, Erwan. Rien à signaler. Aucun problème de batterie pour les ailes, système de radio OK et capacités de la combinaison optimales, assura Holly en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux icônes l'indiquant sur le bord de sa visière.

\- Ah. Très bien. C'est noté, répondit Erwan, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à noter, ce qui fit presque rire Holly. Je… Voulez-vous que je vous re-contrôle dans une heure ? questionna-t-il timidement.

\- Non, c'est bon, Erwan. De toute façon, j'aurai fini la mission à ce moment-là. Ce n'est qu'une vérification de routine, rien de plus. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services, merci.

\- Oh, je… Euh… Très bien, merci, souffla Erwan, et Holly le devina en train de rougir. Et bien je… Je vous souhaite une excellente mission et…

Quelques rires, jusqu'ici étouffés, se mêlèrent en fond aux balbutiements de la jeune recrue. Holly le remarqua et réagit au quart de tour.

\- Une dernière chose, Erwan. Dites aux deux abrutis derrière vous qu'ils sont consignés et que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un m'appelle alors que je suis en train de voler, je lui colle tous les rapports de missions à classer de la semaine pour lui tout seul. Excepté vous, bien sûr.

Elle entendit alors un brouhaha dans son oreillette, comme si soudainement les coéquipiers moqueurs s'étaient précipités à leurs postes. Il y eu des raclements de pieds de chaises et des bruissements de feuilles, ainsi que quelques toussotements gênés.

\- M…Merci, capitaine, chuchota Erwan. Il y eut un bruit sec que Holly reconnut comme étant l'étranglement du pied du micro dans son émotion.

\- De rien, cadet.

Et sur ce, elle cligna de l'œil droit pour raccrocher.

Holly détestait qu'on l'appelle lorsqu'elle volait. De plus, elle avait perdu une partie de son vol à discuter avec un pauvre débutant qui s'était fait bizuter par des imbéciles. Elle se promit de les punir sévèrement quand elle rentrerait à Haven. Elle regarda attentivement l'horizon et comprit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Une immense antenne se dressait au milieu d'un champ, derrière des rangées d'épis de maïs.

Holly ralentit la vitesse de ses ailes, et commença sa descente, tout en analysant les environs avec la vision nocturne de son casque. Apparemment, personne ne vivait ici depuis bien longtemps. Et à en croire les tâches du détecteur de chaleur sur le filtre de la visière, il n'y avait qu'elle dans les environs.

Elle se posa en douceur sur le sol, le temps que les moteurs quasi-silencieux de sa combinaison ne cessent de tourner. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le champ s'étendait à perte de vue et la nuit commençait à tomber. Holly chercha la Lune dans le ciel mais celle-ci était cachée derrière d'énormes nuages. Tant pis, elle devra faire sans lumière. Elle marcha jusqu'à la base de l'antenne en écartant les pousses de maïs sur son passage.

Arrivée devant l'énorme socle, Holly leva la tête et suivit des yeux la colonne de ferraille jusqu'au paratonnerre. Elle se sentit alors soudainement petite. Certes, elle ne faisait qu'un mètre un de hauteur, mais c'était un peu plus grand que la moyenne et elle en était très fière. Cependant, devant le monstre de fer qui la surplombait, elle perdit un peu ses moyens. Holly secoua la tête. Elle ? Perdre espoir ? Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

Holly s'avança vers la porte de service. Elle actionna la poignée et comprit que la serrure était verrouillée. "Mais pour qui les humains se prennent-ils ?" pensa-t-elle. "Comme si quelqu'un allait leur voler une antenne." Elle recula de quelques pas et enleva son casque pour mieux se concentrer. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et posa son casque à terre. Puis, les bras le long du corps, elle respira un grand coup puis écarquilla les yeux. Elle donna un coup sec avec son menton sur la gauche, sa manière à elle d'activer la Magie, puis elle attendit que celle-ci descende jusqu'à ses doigts.

Elle leva ses bras tendus avec les mains à la hauteur de ses yeux, et sentit une chaleur anormale se déverser dans son corps. Ses paumes luisaient, comme s'il faisait jour, et ses doigts furent entourés de filaments dorés qui se finissaient en cônes au bout de ses ongles. Elle referma son poing droit violemment, ce qui fit voler quelques étincelles, et commença à courir vers la porte. Elle sauta inutilement dans les airs pour donner un effet dramatique et défonça la poignée de fer ainsi qu'une petite partie du mur à côté.

La porte valsa sur ses gonds et Holly pénétra à l'intérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la pièce était très petite. Il y avait juste quelques toiles d'araignées par-ci par-là, une combinaison ignifugée posée sur une chaise et un boîtier accroché au mur. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la boîte, toujours éclairée par sa main gauche qui brillait irréellement, et remarqua que le couvercle la reflétait. Elle en profita pour se recoiffer un peu, car même si le casque était spécialement conçu pour sa coupe en brosse et qu'il était impossible de s'y froisser les cheveux, elle se trouvait imparfaite. Elle se regarda dans les yeux, un œil noisette et un œil bleu ciel, tout en triturant le zip du col de sa combinaison.

Elle pensa à Artemis en voyant son œil azur se reconcentra aussitôt sur la mission. Le travail d'abord, les am… Les amis ensuite. Elle sourit cependant au souvenir de ce voyage dans le temps, il y a si longtemps maintenant. Elle ouvrit le boîtier et découvrit les nombreux fils face à elle. Un jaune canari, en plein milieu, se distinguait de ses comparses noirs et gris et semblait lui adresser de grands signes. Elle grincha puis l'empoigna, mais ne l'arracha pas. Elle déversa un flot de magie en lui, et le rendit invisible. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Elle referma la petite porte en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas revoir son reflet et aperçut une vieille carte des antennes de la région accrochée au mur. Elle parvint à localiser les autres ci et là, et s'imagina qu'à ce moment précis, d'autres officiers des FAR avaient exécuté la même action. Rendre à nouveau invisible les fils jaunes s'ils ne l'étaient plus. Ils permettaient au Peuple des Fées de se connecter aux informations humaines pour être au courant de ce qui se passait sur leurs chaînes de télévision. Avec ces ridicules fils, ils pouvaient tout savoir sur la vie de la population vivant au-dessus d'eux.

Holly ricana. "La race humaine est tellement prévisible…" Pensa-t-elle. "Malheureusement, on choisit les FAR pour faire ce genre de missions, comme nous sommes les seuls à avoir le droit de port d'armes et qu'en cas de problème, la meilleure défense est l'attaque…". Elle était surtout déçue. Elle préférait traquer un nain dans une galerie ou attaquer un troll en pleine montagne plutôt que d'être ici. Il n'y avait pas assez d'action. Elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle en la réparant avec sa magie, puis la re-verrouilla à contrecœur. Holly se retourna pour aller chercher son casque mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à le voir, ces oreilles pointues surent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et les oreilles des elfes ne se trompent jamais. Quelques pas plus loin, elle sut pourquoi. Son casque n'était plus là.

Elle chercha autour d'elle mais ne trouva rien. Sauf quelque chose de très grave : des traces de pas. Elle se sentit honteuse et ses étincelles faiblirent. "Le capitaine Holly Short, capitaine de renommée, s'est fait voler son casque par un Môme de Boue alors qu'elle l'avait gentiment posé à côté d'un champ de maïs. Quelle honte !" Pensa-t-elle. De plus, sans son casque, elle ne pouvait même pas appeler la Base. Pas même Foaly, parti en vacances la veille. Il ne lui restait plus que ses ailes et la faible lumière de sa magie dans sa main gauche.

Elle se sentait seule. Elle aurait aimé qu'Erwan la rappelle, finalement. Afin qu'il effraie soudainement l'humain qui avait confondu son casque avec celui d'un motard. Holly trépigna en silence, la main toujours levée vers le haut. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire : suivre les traces de pas, retrouver son casque et s'envoler (ou plutôt redescendre) vers Haven. Elle éclaira le sol en grinchant et suivit les empreintes de l'humain.

"Tu voulais de l'action, Holly Short ? Tu vas en avoir."

Sur cette pensée, elle dégaina son Neutrino et le pointa vers l'horizon. "Quelle position stupide. On dirait une aveugle qui cherche ses clés."

Puis elle sourit à elle-même en pensant : "Une aveugle certes, mais une aveugle possédant le mesmer !"

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Un petit one-shot "de routine" pour retrouver le quotidien de Holly Short. (Oui, à moi aussi elle m'avait beaucoup manquée depuis 2013)**

 **Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fun d'écrire sur elle ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé et si le style vous a plu.**

 **D'Arvit !**


End file.
